


The Witch and Her Soulmate Loki

by Know_It_All_Hermione



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het, Kissing, One Shot, Part of Stockings Of Joy Gift Exchange, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Soulmates, soulmate dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_It_All_Hermione/pseuds/Know_It_All_Hermione
Summary: Hermione Granger one night in her dreams meets her soulmate who just happens to be Loki the God of Mischief.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Loki (Marvel)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25
Collections: Stockings of Joy Collection





	The Witch and Her Soulmate Loki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxDustNight88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Harry Potter and the Marvel Cinematic Universe. 
> 
> Author's Notes: This is unbeta'd so all mistakes and typos you find are all mine. This fanfic was written for the Stockings Of Joy Gift Exchange. I am not used to writing het pairings so I hope this is good. 
> 
> Prompt that was used: Soulmates
> 
> XXDustNight88 I hope you like this fic that I wrote for you! And I hope everyone else enjoys reading this as well.

Soul Mates were a special thing in Asgard, in fact they were a special thing in all the Nine Realms. A soul mate was that special person who were meant for another, they would be a person’s ideal romantic partner. Individuals would discover who their soul mate was through shared dreams and the dreams could start at any age after the mortal age of eighteen years old. 

Loki, the Trickster God had always hoped to have them one day, he wanted that special someone to spend his life with. 

Loki, God of Mischief gave a frown as he looked around him, mere moments ago he had been in his home in Asgard but he appeared to be now in some kind of dream. 

In the dream he saw a woman simply just resting against a tree, feeling curious he walked towards her. 

“Hello” greeted Loki, sitting down close to the woman. 

The woman looked like she was in her middle twenties and was attractive, at least she was in Loki’s opinion. There was also something very special about this woman, Loki wasn’t sure what it was exactly but he felt himself drawn to her. It was strange but it was almost like something inside him was telling him that this woman was supposed to belong to him and him alone. 

The woman looked slender, she had long brown bushy hair that came down just a bit past her shoulders. She wore jeans and a t shirt that looked like Midgardian clothes and when she looked at Loki, the God of Mischief could see that the woman had brown eyes. 

The woman stared at Loki and after a moment she spoke. 

“Hello” said the woman, a slight smile appearing on her face. 

Loki stared at the stranger and it took only a moment before he realized to himself that this was a soulmate dream and this woman beside him was the person he had been yearning to meet for so long.  
The God of Mischief smiled, happiness filling him.

“My name is Loki” Loki said. 

“Mine is Hermione, Hermione Granger” said Loki’s soulmate. 

Hermione….That was quite a nice name, not one he had heard of before but he liked it. 

Hermione was blushing slightly as she stared at Loki and she smiled at him. 

“I’m sorry if I am wrong about this, we are in a dream, aren’t we? A soulmate dream?” 

Loki's smile broadened and he gave a nod. 

“Yes, I think so Hermione” he said. “Do you know anything about soulmates?” 

Hermione gave a nod, “Yes. When I first found out about them, I was only a teenager and I started to research about the topic. Since then I have been quite looking forward to experiencing this and I know that this must be a soulmate dream because it would explain why I feel this strong connection towards you and how we are completely self-aware of ourselves while in a dream” 

“I’ve been waiting to meet you for a very long time as well Hermione” Loki said, still smiling. 

Loki then while staring at her with a happy smile on his face spoke again, “So tell me about yourself. I would love to get to know you.” 

Hermione smiled happily as she then started talking more, this time telling her soulmate of herself. 

Loki was pleased to learn that his soulmate was a witch, he had hoped that his soulmate would be a magic user as he had wanted so much to be able to share his gifts of magic with the man or woman the universe had intended him to be with. 

As Loki listened to Hermione the more he liked her and despite learning that the witch was a Midgardian he was already quite looking forward to a future with her. 

When Hermione was finished, she was staring at Loki, all of a sudden looking quite uncertain of herself and slightly worried. “I know that we only have just met but what do you think of me? I am sorry if I don’t meet your expectations of what your soulmate would be like” 

Loki stared at his soulmate, feeling slightly surprised at her insecure words. 

“You have more than met my expectations Hermione, I am more than satisfied. You don’t need to feel worried, already I think that you are perfect for me” 

Loki moved himself close to his soulmate and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

Hermione smiled at both what Loki had said and at the comforting kiss he had given her. 

“Can you tell me about you now Loki?” asked Hermione. 

Loki gave a nod and he told his soulmate about himself and he was pleased to find out when he was finished that she was satisfied at receiving him for a soulmate as well. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As months passed by Loki and Hermione continued to meet each other in their dreams, their feelings for each other now stronger than ever. 

It was in the Christmas season when they had agreed to meet in person for the very first time and this would be their first date. Loki was travelling all the way from Asgard to meet her and spend time with her properly and she was looking forward to it. 

Hermione , a twenty five year old witch , was in her London apartment when she was getting ready for their first date, excitement inside her as she made herself look the best she could for her soulmate.  


For her date she had chosen to wear a blue dress, high heel shoes of the same colour, a few pieces of jewellery and some light make up. 

It was when she was just putting on a pair of shoes when she heard a knock at her door, hoping she looked alright Hermione grabbed her bag and went to answer the door. 

A happy smile appeared on the woman’s face when she saw who it was. 

Loki was standing there at her door, a nervous smile on his face as he stared at her silently. 

Loki looked very handsome…even more handsome than when they had met in their dreams. Loki had neat, shoulder length black hair, green eyes and he was tall and thin. He wore a dark green suit and black shoes. 

“You look beautiful Hermione...” Loki said, after finally finding his voice. 

Hermione smiled happily, “Thank you and you look very handsome…” Hermione said in reply. 

Loki grinned in a happy, smug sort of way at the compliment. 

“Are you ready to go?” he asked, after a moment. 

Hermione nodded, “Yes, I am ready”

“Good” said Loki before then leading her by the hand out the door. 

Loki locked Hermione’s front door with magic before they walked together to Hermione’s car and Hermione soon afterwards drove them to a restaurant where they would have their date. 

At the restaurant they ate some good food, drank some wine and they talked, getting to know each other more and becoming closer. 

After the restaurant the pair went to see a movie of Hermione’s choosing and when the date was over Loki and Hermione returned back to the witch’s apartment. 

“So, would you like us to continue this relationship?” Loki asked. 

“Yes, of course I do Loki!” said Hermione. 

Loki smiled happily and then pulled Hermione close before capturing her lips in a kiss, a kiss that was returned. 

Hermione smiled into the kiss as she felt the God of Mischief kiss her, their kiss feeling absolutely perfect. Loki soon deepened their kiss and dominated her mouth for a short while until finally they separated. 

Hermione was blushing just a bit as Loki stood smiling at her now, admiring her. 

“I will visit again and we will continue this relationship” Loki said before then grabbing one of her hands gently and pressing a kiss upon her knuckles. 

Hermione was smiling as Loki did this, “Visit any time you want Loki” she said.

Loki smiled as he soon straightened and shortly afterwards left. 

Months after Hermione and Loki continued to date and fall in love with each other and they were the happiest they had ever been in their lives. They both thought the other as someone perfect for them and glad that they had received the other as their soulmate, both of them looking forward to their future together.


End file.
